Ікігаї, 生き甲斐, сенс життя
Розважально-освітній анімаційний cеріал «Пошук Роботи» thumb|398px thumb|390px thumb|398px|the point is to find where those intersect. Once you know that, then you can focus on that intersection. https://protagonist.life/ikigai-action-talent-meaningful/ right Ikigai and Four Purusharthas - Are You Happy with Your Job? I posted a few days ago about ikigai - the Japanese concept of finding your sweet spot of work. I found that it matches amazingly with the Hindu concept of 4 purusharthas (life goals). Ikigai is the sweet spot where your work satisfies following 4 conditions - 1. You love it, are passionate about it 2. You are good at it, it is part of your skillset 3. You can earn money through it 4. It is needed by the larger society, thus giving you a moral satisfaction How does it align with the four purusharthas - life goals of Hindu philosophy? The four purusharthas are namely dharma, artha, kama and moksha. Let's see how these match with ikigai principles. 1. Kama means desire. One of your life goals is to be able to achieve what you earnestly desire, what you are passionate about. If your job aligns with it, you have fulfilled the first condition of ikigai. 2. Dharma is your natural inclination, what you are naturally good at. If you are doing a job as per your dharma, you are one step closer to ikigai. To give an example, if someone is naturally good at selling things, he or she will excel in a job that requires selling. 3. Artha means money. A skill is of no practical use if it doesn't help you earn money. It then is merely a hobby which you can cultivate in your spare time. If your job pays you well, you are on your way of achieving ikigai, and an important purushartha. 4. Moksha: Moksha literally means liberation, and as a purushartha, it denotes all your activities you undertake to achieve purity of mind - through charity, noble deeds, meditation or other means. Everything you do for the greater good pushes you forward on the path of this ultimate purushartha. It is also the fourth and last condition of ikigai. If you are not satisfied with your job, find out where it is falling short on these ancient principles. Everything cannot be blamed on your boss, who himself/herself may be struggling to find the ikigai destination. Good luck! thumb альт=Діаграма|міні|320x320пкс|«Ікігаї» пояснюють як поєднання того, що людина любить з тим, що вона добре вміє, за що платять і що потребує світ. — японське поняття, що означає відчуття власного призначення в житті. Ікігаї може являти собою хобі, професію або сім'ю . Поняття «сенс життя» з'явилося в європейській екзистенціальної психології тільки в XIX столітті (у К'єркегора), а термін «ікігаї» присутній в японській мові як мінімум з XIV століття . Дослідники пов'язують «ікігаї» з поняттям «здорової пристрасті» в позитивній психології . Вивчення факторів, що впливають на наявність ікігаї на двох групах людей віком від 65 років, що живуть в сільській місцевості Нііґати та передмісті в Сайтамі, показало, що ікігаї мають приблизно однаковий відсоток як селян, так і городян, однак якщо в Ніїгаті ікігаї пов'язаний з наявністю сім'ї, то в Сайтамі виявлено високу кореляцію у наявності ікігаї з приналежністю до деяких поколінь, а також (у чоловіків) — з досвідом госпіталізації . Інше японське дослідження, присвячене гендерним відмінностям у факторах, асоційованих з наявністю ікігаї, підтвердило їх існування: у жінок значущими факторами виявилися шлюб і задоволеність історією свого життя, а у чоловіків — здоров'я, розмір доходів і житла. Особи обох статей статистично частіше мали ікігаї, якщо робота дозволяла їм покращувати своє життя . Ймовірний вплив наявності ікігаї на функціонування префронтальної кори головного мозку . Його присутність статистично достовірно корелює з нижчим рівнем стресу, а також з відчуттям себе здоровим . У кількох дослідженнях було з'ясовано, що серед тих, у кого ікігаї немає, частіше трапляються серцево-судинні захворювання, однак кореляції з появою злоякісних пухлин виявлено не було . Наявність ікігаї веде до збалансування секреції таких нейромедіаторів, як дофамін, норадреналін, серотонін і β-ендорфін . Крім цього, існують дослідження, що демонструють, що відчуття призначення (мети) у житті негативно корелює з необхідністю соціальної бажаності, схвалення оточуючих і тривожності . Примітки Література * * * , К. Камада. | частина = | назва = 太平 記 | посилання = | видання = 日本 古典 文学大系 | місце = | видавництво = Іванами сетен | рік = 1960 | сторінок = | isbn = | archiveurl = | archivedate = | ref = 太平 記}} * * * * * Посилання * Quest for LONGEVITY: Okinawa, Japan Expedition (November 8, 2005) * How to live to be 100+ «Dan Buettner: How to live to be 100+» TED talk about longevity that explains the word in the Okinawan context. Jan 2010. Категорія:Екзистенціальна психологія Категорія:Східна філософія Категорія:Продовження життя